legendarymobfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultimate Crossover: Karo's Story (Chapter 1)
Continuing the Ultimate Crossover's Prologue, this is the beginning of Karo's adventure. Birds were flying in the sky, chirping a happy tune. The beautiful green hills in the land behind really gave the land a happy, relaxing feel. Lying on the grassy path on the foreground was Karo, the Ditto who went into the portal. He was knocked out from the long fall of where he fell out of the portal high above. Karo had fallen for a while, apparently. A group of butterflies fluttered casually over his head. The warm colored insects continued their flight, as the yellow bug landed on the Pokemon's nose. It twitched, and the startled butterfly went on its way once more. Karo's eyes opened up, as he shifted back into a Ditto, pulling himself up. "Oog, my head..." He glanced around, then quietly asked to himself, "Where...Am I?" Something rustled in the distance. Slowly, but surely, another being was coming closer. It was a blue speck in the distance, wielding what looked like a shovel. Karo tilted his head, waddling towards it. It came into view, revealing to be a blue-armored knight, in fact, holding a shovel! He was a stocky fellow, but only a bit of his body could be shown, as he was well dressed in the shiny protective covering. The pink blob raised his arm in greeting, opening his mouth, but he was suddenly interrupted. The knight pointed his shovel directly in between the Ditto's eyes. "Halt, blorb!" He commanded, obviously mistaking the Pokemon for something else, "Without the reign of the Enchantress, you have no right to attack this land once more!" Karo panicked, waving his arms nervously. "A-Ah, I don't know who that is! And I'm not a blorb!" He narrowed his eyes, looking to the left, "Unless that is an insult." He murmured. The knight drew his shovel nearer to the Pokemon. "Please, believe me! I'm Karo! I'm not from here! Or at least I don't think I am. You see I was messing around with magic, which probably is not good for someone like me, and I think I made an oopsie. Oopsie!" He babbled. The blue-clad knight lowered his shovel, offering his hand to Karo. "I apologize for startling you, small one!" Karo grabbed his hand (with both of his) and shook it, happily. "I am Shovel Knight. With the help of my companions, I defend this land of evil!" He stated. Karo nodded, looking around, "About this land...I'm not fully sure where we are, or how I got here! Do you know anything about that?" He asked. Shovel Knight put his finger on the chin of his helmet, "I am afraid not. Perhaps you could tag along with me? Although I am uncertain of whence you came, I have someone in mind who may help us in this situation." The Ditto's eyes sparkled, "That'd be awesome! Thank you so much!" He smiled. Shovel Knight nodded, "But of course!" He picked up Karo and carried him off into the forest. End of Karo's Story Chapter 1.Category:Story Category:Karo's Story Category:The Ultimate Crossover Chapters